1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaker assemblies configured for shaking a component so as to induce vibration thereto.
2. Background Art
Many component tests require shaking operations to analyze vibration characteristics and capabilities of the components. One common testing application relates to shaking vehicles seats so as to induce vibrations thereto. The vibrations are intended to simulate actual seat usage conditions in a laboratory so that seat operating characteristics may be analyzed, such as to analyze squeaks, rattles, and other sound characteristics and/or material integrity, durability, and the like.